


Eat, Sleep, Meds, Repeat

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Caretaking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Izuru taking care of Nagito.





	Eat, Sleep, Meds, Repeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissMinaMinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMinaMinx/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [MissMinaMinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMinaMinx/pseuds/MissMinaMinx) in the [Nicolais_Danganronpa_Requests](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Nicolais_Danganronpa_Requests) collection. 



Taking care of a body is boring. It’s boring to brush hair, it’s boring to bathe, it’s boring to eat. It’s boring to move. Having a physical existence is boring. Caring for the physical existence of another person is also boring, but slightly less, because it’s slightly less predictable. That other person being Nagito meant it was as least boring as possible, which was still hellishly boring. 

He needed fed. He need meds. He needed rest. Over and over. And he couldn’t be responsible for any part of it himself. But he might be useful some day. He had a feeling. 

Izuru walked up to Nagito’s bed carrying a tray of food. He sat the tray on the table and pulled the blanket off of him. That served two purposes, Nagito would be awakened and it was the quickest way for him to check him over. He needed to keep an eye on his weight, keep alert for new injuries, and check for certain medication side effects. Today, everything looked fine. 

Nagito whined, suddenly cold. He blinked up at unfeeling red eyes. “Izuru. Good morning.” 

“Eat,” Izuru pointed at the food. Oatmeal and a glass of milk. Good for taking with his medications, which were in a small cup on the tray as well. 

“You never play along,” Nagito smiled fondly, “You could say “good morning.”” 

“It isn’t one, we both know it, and saying things I don’t mean is boring,” Izuru shrugged, “Are you going to class today?” 

Nagito swallowed the spoonful of oatmeal in his mouth and nodded, “If you think it’s a good idea for me to be up. It’s been three days since I collapsed. Seeing my classmates again will be so full of hope.” He smiled. 

“It looks safe enough. You should have told me that you were on medications,” Izuru scolded. He didn’t recognize the tight feeling in his chest. He knew it to be an emotion, but he was unsure which one. “I will ensure that you take them.” 

“Why do you think I didn’t tell you?” Nagito tipped the cup of pills into his mouth and swallowed them with a drink of milk. 

Izuru paused to analyze the likelihoods. Nagito didn’t like his medication, it was bitter, and he was passively suicidal. No, that wasn’t it. He didn’t lie or keep things for no reason and his own comfort wouldn’t be motivating enough. What else? He forgot? Impossible. He was having more dementia symptoms and couldn’t figure out how to say it? Possible, but wait? Izuru smirked. Every now and then there was still something to learn and he just had. The most relevant factor in this analysis was that Nagito had asked him to do it. 

“It was a test,” Izuru nodded, “You wanted to see when I noticed that you needed them. You’re testing my talent to see if it enough for your hope.” 

Nagito nodded, “Yeah. It does seem to be.” Their luck was evenly matched, but Izuru had so much more. The difference about their luck, in addition to the cycle, was that Izuru seemed to have more control over his. His will would be considered, not various things about what’s best for him or not. All Nagito had to do was convince him not to will for despair, and they might be able to avoid things going as badly as he feared. Hope was born from despair, certainly, but if this despair could be stopped, it should be. 

“You think you’re so far below me that you’d let me kill you, just because I wanted to, even if you didn’t want to die. But you test me?” Izuru recognized the brief interest of confusion. Nagito didn’t make sense. It was almost engaging. 

Nagito smiled blissfully, “I hoped it would interest you.”


End file.
